malcolminthemiddlefandomcom-20200213-history
Craig Feldspar
Craig Feldspar is a recurring character and co-worker at the Lucky Aide with Lois. It was made obvious on numerous occasions that Craig is in love with Lois regardless of the fact that she's married to Hal. Biography In Softball, it is revealed that Craig, nicknamed "The Satan Hammer", plays for the Lucky Aide softball team and remarks to a disbelieving Malcolm that he had been scouted by the "Kyoto Crazy Phantoms". He then makes a diving play on a seemingly unplayable ball to prove his ability. He appears frequently in the show, especially during later seasons, as his character becomes more entwined with Lois and her family. After entrusting his house and cat, Jelly Bean to Dewey's care while he is away, a series of mishaps happen in Malcolm vs. Reese. Lois' attempt to get rid of the sleeping cars results in the fire that destroys Craig's apartment. He lives with Malcolm's family for a short time until the boys' scheme to cover their tracks ends up getting him out. The series ends with Reese Wilkerson moving out of the house and becoming Craig's roommate. Though he thinks himself a close friend of the Family, the truth is they really can't stand Craig and like everyone else, find him irritating and insufferable. In the season 4 episode "Forwards Backwards", Hal had a bad time trying to buy a comic book for Malcolm's birthday and, despite Lois' admonitions, he had to seek Craig's help with the negotiations. However, his constant demanding drove him crazy and an insult led to him abandoning Hal. Later on, Craig was able to save Hal from buying a bad comic book mark-up and forced the owner, Dean, to negotiate for a better comic book. Craig first thought of this as the beginning of a friendship between him and Hal. But when He invited Hal to a comic convention, Hal refused, mentioning he has a life. He was also enlisted by Reese after he got his driver's license suspended in "Malcolm Holds His Tongue". However, Craig had plans of his own and intentionally passed the concert. When Reese and Alison complained, he snapped and tells him that he had planned this outing for 34 years and will not let them ruin it. Alison responded by spaying Craig's eyes with a can of mace and left him with Reese. In the season 5 episode "Malcolm's Job", Craig appear in the Lucky Aide trainee video playing the role of district manager at the Lucky Aide. When Malcolm confronts him about his appearance in the video, Craig ignores him and pretends to take notes. In Watching the Baby, Crag was demoted after several complaints made along with Hal leading his co-workers to rebel against him In the season 6 episode "Living Will" Craig has issues with his athletic and fit father, Vic Feldspar, who owns multiple gyms. He once tricked Craig into believing his mother was fit and would be thoroughly disappointed in him if she saw him obese. However, Malcolm foils that plan when he reveals a photo of Craig's mother in Vic's wallet, proving the opposite. He demanded to know why there was no photos of her in the tornado. Vic finally confesses that he lied about that because he caught his mother in an affair with the baker from the pie shop. Vic told her that either she ends her affair with him or else she'll never see Craig again. His mother defiantly divorced him and ran off with the baker. Then a few days later, she sued Vic for full custody of Craig and lost. After learning the truth, Craig stood up to his father again. He demanded that he stay out of his life for good because he wants to remain in his current job and friends. Although unhappy about his choice, Vic finally agreed to leave Craig's life for good. As pitiful as his life currently is, Craig much prefers this over being under Vic's scrutiny in being forced to take over his gyms. Personality Craig is described as an unassuming man on the outside. However, he as also shown to be annoying, insufferable and spineless, which is why no one likes him too much. Episode Appearances *Red Dress *Malcolm Babysits *Lois VS Evil *The Bots and the Bees *Lois' Birthday *Casino *Robbery *Hal Quits *Traffic Ticket *Malcolm vs. Reese *Mini-Bike *Lois's Makeover *Reese Drives *Dewey's Dog *Monkey *Forwards Backwards *Malcolm Holds His Tongue *Kicked Out *Garage Sale *Reese's Party *Future Malcolm *Baby Part 2 *Day Care *Watching The Baby *Malcolm's Job *Christmas Trees *Softball *Polly in the Middle *Dewey's Special Class *Standee *Malcolm's Car *Living Will *Butterflies *Stilts *Health Insurance *Halloween *Cattle Court *Graduation Trivia *Craig accepted at the age of 22 that his life is a piece of rotten garbage and always will be. But that doesn't mean he can't enjoy the heck out of every moment. *Craig is Desk Sergeant at the Neighborhood Watch. *Craig is a 14th level elf cleric. As he told his father in the episode "Living Will". *Craig is also a well known level 45 Dungeon-Master (funny, because a Dungeon-Master does not gain levels). *Craig is also known to have extensive knowledge on rare comic books, which proved useful against Dean (who tries to scam Hal by selling him the first issue of a comic that was never sold and all the copies were returned due to the bad quality of the comic). *Craig has a pet cat named Jellybean. *Craig's apartment number is 2816 ½. *Craig has two plastic boxes under his bed, one contains a lot of photographs of Lois that you can see have been taken in a perverted way and without her realizing it; and the other, which has two small dolls, both with lucky aide's uniform, lying down and holding hands, a man with lenses drawn on the face and the other, a female with a lock of natural red hair. **It's revealed that Craig only has an infatuation with Lois because he sees her as a mother figure that he desperately wanted since he never had a mom in his life. *Despite being considered a geek and having no social life or luck with women, Craig had an affair that lasted 5 months with Paula, his boss's wife. Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Male